


[vidlet] Hero

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [3]
Category: Maid Marian and her Merry Men
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maid Marian could use some better recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [odessie (Dessie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/gifts).



> Bonnie Tyler, "Holding Out for a Hero"
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.
> 
> My apologies for the abysmal video quality; it was the best I could find on short notice.

**Lyrics:**

Where have all the good men gone and where are all the Gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.

I need a hero!


End file.
